Jewelry Trouble
by Raven Morning
Summary: They finally get to go out for a nice dinner together, but something ends up sidetracking them. Can one little piece of jewelry change Ben's perspective on their relationship together? BenAlicia Warning Fluffiness ahead!


_Flip._

"Then we toss the chicken in a marinade-"

_Flip._

"He takes the putt and sinks a hole in one-"

_Flip. _

"Hola, I'm Dora, and I need your help!"

_ Flip._

"Might want to keep it on that channel Benny." Johnny smirked, strolling into the room. "It's more suited for you, don't you think?"

Ben turned from his spot on the reinforced sofa and stared pointedly at him. "Speak for yourself Matchstick."

"Me? I'm more into the X Games, which is where I'm headed now." He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Did you tell Susie?"

"Ben, please," Johnny emerged with two sodas in his hand. "I'm not a child."

"So she said you could, right?"

He rolled his eyes and tossed Ben a can, which he managed to catch without crushing it in his rocky hands. "What are you still doing here anyway? Sue said that you were going somewhere."

"Yeah, me and Alicia are going-"

Johnny interrupted him with a childish squeal. "Oooh,_ Aliiiciiiaaaa._" he taunted.

"Can it." Ben replied flatly.

Johnny walked over and plopped down next to Ben, stealing the remote from his hands, blatantly ignoring Ben's protests. "Still, it's getting serious between you two, isn't it?"

"Johnny, your idea of serious is you actually calling a girl the morning after."

Johnny looked at him with an expression of mock hurt. "Why Ben, I'm offended!" He popped open his can and gestured to Ben's. "Let me get that for you."

Ben grunted his thanks and took back his opened can.

"Seriously, though?"

Ben gazed down at the floor, seeming unsure and embarrassed. "...I-I don't know..."

"I think she likes you alot." the other man said. "Why don't you just accept it? She seems like a nice girl. Sure, she's blind, and sure, she has a rock fetish, but-"

"_What?!_"

Johnny casually swirled his drink, smiling slightly. "Personally, I don't get it. Normally girls like silent guys, or the dangerous types, or sometimes even the girly ones- but rocks? That has to be the_ weirdest_-"

"Listen, Hothead- one more word and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know Pebbles. You're going to 'clobber me'." Johnny rolled his eyes and snorted. "Whatever." Ben clenched his fist and glared at the object of his annoyance as it got up and walked away. "I'm going out now. Have fun with your girlfriend."

"She's not my-!" Johnny grabbed his coat from the sofa and waltzed out the front door, turning to flash a cheeky grin at Ben before slamming the door. He sighed, shaking his head. _Okay, so maybe she is my girlfriend, but... after what happened with Debbie, I don't... I don't want to be let down again._ Ben sighed, downing the rest of his drink. He glanced at the clock and shrugged. "Guess I better get goin' myself..."

* * *

Alicia mentally berated herself as she once again felt her anxiety and nervousness grow. "It's just a date...a quiet night out..." she reminded herself, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress for the thirteenth time that night. "It's foolish to get so worked up over nothing."

Tonight Alicia Masters was expecting Ben Grimm to pick her up for a night out. It was their sixth date so far. Their past dates were mainly at the bar they first met or at the Baxter Building, but tonight Ben had promised to take her out for dinner. Reed and Sue had told them about a secluded restaurant that didn't get too much business but made wonderful food. It was a perfect place for them to get away from the crowds, avoid the paparazzi, and still have a nice meal.

She jumped as a sudden loud knocking came at her door. _Must be Ben. _Smiling, she called, "Coming!" and made her way to the door, where she could hear Ben mumbling apologies to the neighbors for the loud noise.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Alici-" He paused in the middle of his sentence, blinking stupidly. She looked amazing. A black dress hugged her curves, ending just above her knees. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a messy, yet elegant bun. Smoky eye shadow accented her unseeing eyes.

"Something wrong?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. He some how managed to regain motor functions in time to answer.

"No, no. You look amazing."

She blushed and reached out a hand, finding his and using it to pull him inside.

"Come on in. I'll be ready to leave in a moment. Just wait here." She let go of his hand and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him in the living room.

* * *

Alicia moved to the counter and grabbed her purse, rummaging through it for a pair of earrings. Successful in her search, she pulled them out and put one in. She felt the second one slip out of her grasp and fall to the floor, rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Groaning, she dropped to her knees, hands skimming over the floor. "Come on, where is it?" she mumbled, frowning. "Ben, can you come here please?"

"Yeah?" he asked, stepping into the kitchen. He had to bite back a laugh- it was an odd sight, seeing a grown woman on her hands and knees, crawling around on the floor, cursing under her breath.

"I dropped my earring. Can you help me find it please?" she asked.

"Oh, sure." He walked in further and spotted the accursed thing next to the dishwasher. "It's over here. By the dishwasher." he said.

"Could you get it for me?"

"I-I can't." he said, staring down at his hands. His fingers were simply too big to pick up such a small thing.

"Why can't-" She paused, realization dawning. "Oh. Well, just lead my hand to where it is and I'll get it." She held her hand out and Ben hesitated before taking it in his own and leading her over to where he was. He stopped her and she sat down across from him, fingers skimming forward toward the piece of jewelry.

But instead of taking the earring, her fingers kept moving. Her hand rose, and she leaned forward, placing it lightly on Ben's collarbone. Her fingertips brushed over it, slowly tracing down to feel his rocky chest, feel the crevices between each stone. The trail her fingers left tingled like fire, leaving Ben nearly breathless.

"Uh, A-Alicia," he stammered. "I think you missed the, um... the earring-"

"Shut up." she demanded with a playful smirk. He complied, barely able to force any words through his lips in the first place. She continued, eyes half lidded and sparked with concentration and fascination. Digits moved deftly, letting her see the man of stone through her sense of touch rather then her eyes.

With sudden alarm, he realized she was drawing in closer and closer, eyes no longer open, her breath light and hurried. In the back of his mind he wondered if she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he pushed the thought away when he felt the press of her lips against his.

Light.

Sweet.

Loving.

And in a split second he realized something. Alicia was not Debbie. She wasn't, and never would be. She wouldn't leave him because of who he was or what he looked like. She wouldn't break his heart before it was even mended again. She loved him... and he had the feeling that he was falling hard for her as well.

And as he drew her closer and kissed her back, he thought, _Okay, I can't believe I'm admitting this but... for once the kid was right. Alicia's my gal, and I care about her more then anyone else... and I love her. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review please!**


End file.
